Electronic devices, such as a set top box, a stereo, a television, a computer system, a game system, or the like, are often located at a user's premises. At those times when the user is not actively using the electronic device, the electronic device may be consuming power so as to remain in a readiness state in the event that the user begins to use the electronic device. Accordingly, when the user begins to use the electronic device, undesirable start up delays are avoided. However, electrical power consumed by these electronic devices while operating in the readiness state may be an unnecessary expense that is paid for by the user.
In view that it is desirable to reduce energy costs for the user, there is a need in the arts to reduce power consumption in electronic devices during periods that the user will not be using the electronic device.